Guardian
by VWChica
Summary: He's lost... she's there to help him find his way.


Title: Guardian  
  
Author: VWChica  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: He's lost... she's there to help him find his way.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling (the great) owns Harry and Hermione. I just borrow her characters every now and then, because they're just so much fun. I make no money, yadda yadda...   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I couldn't sleep at all that night.  
  
In all honesty, looking back at the night I couldn't tell you why I was having any problems drifting off to dreamland. The night was pleasant, with a gentle, warm breeze entering in through the open window across from my bed. No nightmares were plaguing my mind, and the bedsheets were fresh and crisp. There really wasn't any logical reason for my dilemma, yet it still existed, and I was stuck.  
  
I decided that if I couldn't sleep, I might as well get some reading done. After all, what good is being awake if you're not doing anything useful with your energy? So, as not to awaken my sleeping dorm-mates, I headed down to the common room with my latest book on charm work.  
  
The common room was vacant, the fireplace slightly aglow with the remains of an earlier fire. Before sitting down, I placed a few extra logs in and cast a quick spell to rekindle the flames. I opened the aged, dusty, and rather large book entitled, "How to Charm Your Way Out of Trouble" and started to read, immersing myself in the pages.  
  
Before too long, a noise from behind distracted me from the text. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Harry, standing at the foot of the staircase, hair messier than normal, clad in his pajamas. One look at his eyes told me everything I needed to know.  
  
Ever since the summer Cedric died, Harry would have nightmares, although I am not sure exactly what they were about. He never told me of these dreams, although I could only imagine that they must have been horrible to leave him in the shape that they did.  
  
When I looked into his eyes, those bottomless pools of green, I saw everything he must have experienced in the minutes prior, when a boy his age should have been dreaming about getting girls or winning the quidditch cup. Those pure, amazing emeralds were filled with enough sorrow to depress the entire world. My heart ached for him. Nobody should have to carry that burden.  
  
He looked at me, embarrassed and ashamed. His eyes screamed at me to leave him be, embarrassed that I saw him in such a weak and helpless state. I didn't care. You're my best friend, I thought. If I can't be here for you at a time like this, then who can?  
  
I closed the weighty book and placed it on the small table to my side, the thought of being productive already forgotten. There were more important things to take care of. My gaze went back to my hopelessly lost friend. "Harry..." I started, but could not finish. It did not matter, for that was all that needed to be said. My point was made. In the next moment, he flew to my side, sat on the soft, crimson sofa and flung his arms tightly around my waist.  
  
He didn't talk. He didn't need to, and neither did I. Slowly, as not to startle him, I wrapped my arms around him, gentle and soothing. It was the only way I could think of telling him that I was there. At that precise moment, he lost whatever restrain he was holding up and let it all out. He held on to me as if I was his life preserver in a dark, deep ocean. He buried his face into my neck and cried. I could feel him gently shaking against me, the hot tears escaping his weary eyes before burning hot trails down my neck. His fingers softly clawed at my back as he finally released everything that had been building up inside his head.  
  
We stayed like that for quite a while, not daring to speak, move, or do anything else that could break the trance that was over the both of us. His sobs became more and more quiet, until they stopped completely. His face was still hidden from my gaze, almost afraid that when he finally looked at me again, I'd be disappointed with him, or mad. Silly boy, I thought. Didn't he realize that I could never see him anything less than extraordinary?  
  
My hands gently stroked his back. It was the only way that I could think of telling him that I would always be there for him. Nobody should ever have to face what he faces alone, and I'll be damned if I'm not there for him every step of the way. As long as I am able, I will always have his back. Always be his support, his sanctuary, his touchstone.  
  
All of a sudden, he jumped from my touch and stood, as if burned. It was as if a part of him, the part that was afraid of being seen as weak, suddenly woke and smacked the rest of him for allowing himself that moment of release. I tried to look at his eyes, but he kept them focused intently on the floor. I stood as well, and my legs ached in protest to the sudden movement.  
  
I walked over to him slowly, my socks pattering against the floorboards. My hand went to his chin, and gently raised his head so his eyes could meet mine. There was so much I needed to say, but had no words to describe.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry croaked out, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Harry," I started, wanting to make sure that he understood what I was about to say, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I want to be here for you. You are my best friend, you know. I..."  
  
My breath caught in my throat. Was I going to tell him, after all this time? Somehow, it seemed to be both the most perfect timing and yet the worst for this kind of revelation. His brow became furrowed, and he stared into my eyes, trying to find the answer there.  
  
"...I can't lose you, Harry. Not now. Not ever. Not before I get the chance to love you."  
  
I found myself frozen in fear, unbelieving that I had just told him the only secret that I have been keeping from him for the past year. I couldn't find my breath; my heart was beating in resemblance to a hummingbird's, and suddenly I realized that I was the one who was unable to tear my gaze away from my hands. Time stretched on forever, until I felt his hand stroking my cheek, ever so gently. Slowly, my eyes lifted upwards until I once again met those amazing eyes of his. The emeralds glittered at me, and for once, they didn't seem to be carrying a burden.  
  
He grinned slightly, noting my disbelief. Slowly and ever so gently, he lowered his lips to mine and we met half way in the softest, most emotional kiss there ever was. After a blissful but all too short moment, we broke apart. Harry Potter smiled broadly; he looked genuinely happy. I cherished his smile, for it did not happen a lot in those times.  
  
Taking my hand in his, he sat on the couch and motioned me to do the same. I did, and was pleasantly surprised when he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me down with him. We lay there together on the feather-soft couch, perfectly content, watching the flames peacefully jump around in the fireplace.  
  
After a while, his breathing became slower and more even, and I realized he must fallen asleep. I soon followed him, hoping to God that his dreams may once be filled with the good times, and not the bad.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Authors Notes: I wrote this fic before 'Fallen' however I almost forgot about it. I wrote this on the evening of September 29th, since my stomach was feeling off and I wasn't able to sleep. The next morning I ended up going to the ER and getting my appendix removed, and completely forgot I wrote this. I'm posting it now, after much ado.  
  
For those who want more than 'one-shot' fics, I have one in the works, which has yet to be titled, and chapter one for that should be out tomorrow. My other long fic, Letting Go, is on hold for now. Most likely I am going to re-edit and re-release that one.  
  
Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review! It made my day when I saw people reviewed 'Fallen', it really did. I was having a poopy day and your reviews were the only thing that brought a smile to my face. It even prompted me to make a sequel to the fic! Expect that out sometime in the next few weeks. 


End file.
